


Nightmares

by Hieiko



Series: Snark and Passion [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - The Gift. A moment in between chapters 1 and 2 of "To Be Loved", by waywardchilde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for waywardchilde, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.

Spike never said anything, but Cordelia knew about the dreams.

She knew that every time the blond vampire went to sleep, he found a new and better way to save the Slayer. Then he would wake and realize that it hadn't been real. Cordelia didn't know what else to do when that happened, so she just held him until he fell asleep once more.

It was terrible, maybe even evil of her to think so, but Cordelia couldn't help but want to keep Buffy out of Spike's dreams. Maybe then he'd stop thinking that waking up was a nightmare.


End file.
